


Морготова плесень

by xenosha



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Песчанка настигла Валинор.
Kudos: 1





	Морготова плесень

Майтимо прикладывает ко рту тряпицу, сутулится и пытается зверем невидимым, несуществующим прошмыгнуть по валимарским улочкам, прикрывая глаза и отворачиваясь, жалея, что Моргот его зрение не забрал.   
  
\- Сын Фаэнора идёт, - рокотом проходит шепот по улице, - смотрите, смотрите – старший сын Фаэнора идёт!..  
  
Майтимо сжимает зубы и переходит на бег; ну, что же молчат валар, когда земля их кровью детей Эру сочится, харкает вместо благ кислотой, проклятьями исходит!.. Приютившие в сердце цветущем худшего своего врага – лицемерные Владыки...  
  
Первыми пали Древа, вместо света запульсировав тьмой, вместо цветов – кровавой плесенью покрывшись. Йаванна не верила. Убеждала, как безумная: лишь знак дурной, даже Моргот исказить Древа так не мог: уничтожить, до дна испить – но не так!..  
  
Майтимо не хватает сил на тоску, на злость не хватает: валар глаза закрывали и лгали, лгали, огородившись на проклятой своей горе. Даже Тулкас дом свой покинул, вмиг покрывшийся морготовой плесенью, даже Оромэ охотиться перестал в искореженных лесах; покинули Владыки землю свою, позабыли, рукой махнули.   
  
А что могли эльфы сделать, душимые невидимой тьмой, распыленной в воздухе? Что могли сделать с кашлем, рвущим бессмертие на куски, тела в невесомые, прозрачные, окровавленные тряпки превращавшим? Рвали глотки в надрывных стонах, мечи, скованные на борьбу с Морготом, друг против друга обращали.  
  
Отец пытался лекарство найти – собственное сердце на живительный огонь раздирал, рассудка от боли едва не лишался. Фаэнор – кузнец, не лекарь; и решение его многим пришлось не по вкусу.  
  
Но действовало ведь. Действовало - часть-то Валинора от кровавого проклятья освободилась! Сбежали оставшиеся живые, теплые, здоровые эльфы в очищенные отцом земли!.. Да только больных Фаэнор спасти не в силах.  
  
Огонь заразу сжирает с жизнями вместе.  
  
\- Смотрите, смотрите, - несётся по Валимару болезненный шепот, - сын Поджигателя идёт… Выжжет, выжжет нас, как отец его жег! Таков ведь род его…  
  
Майтимо кривится, старается не дышать пропитанным тьмой воздухом. Тянутся к нему истончившиеся, полупрозрачные руки потерявших рассудок; интересно, а там, во владениях Намо, как они выглядят – полупризрачные безумцы?.. Выпустят ли их, успокоенных, оттуда валар, когда Валинор догорит этой странной чумой?  
  
Или же там оставят – долг свой якобы исполнивших?  
  
Майтимо хмурится, зубы сжимает и сдерживает желание помолиться Варде. Бросили их валар. Бросили, как бесполезные игрушки – так, дескать, Эру велел. Будь проклят тогда этот Эру, и валар да будут прокляты!..   
  
Валимар стонет в такт шагам одного из последних своих здоровых жителей.


End file.
